


Faerie Tale

by LadyEkaterina



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Elves, Fae & Fairies, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, More Sweet Than Smut, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Mickey Milkovich meets a beautiful stranger with an unusual gift





	Faerie Tale

Mickey hated coming to clubs like this, but if he wanted to avoid another weekend jerking off in his own apartment, this was the best place to find a distraction. He sipped his drink and scanned the room. His eyes fell on one of the dancers. Mickey was momentarily struck senseless by the handsome man. Pale skin was luminous, almost glowing in the club half light. As with all the dancers, he was wearing metallic hot pants and not much else. His arms and upper body were covered in what looked like tribal tattoos in iridescent teals, blues and greens. He had bright red hair which looked so soft as to be silk and a face covered in freckles. He was truly the most beautiful creature Mickey had ever seen.  
The gorgeous red head was dancing with his eyes closed, his movements so fluid he looked to be under water. Men were queuing up to shove notes into his shorts and Mickey wasn’t surprised. Then the man opened his eyes and looked right at Mickey. He’d always thought it was corny movie bullshit, but his heart skipped a beat looking into those green eyes. The dancer smiled at him and winked. And Mickey was lost.

Ian loved the Fairy Tail. He knew his family didn’t approve of him coming here, couldn’t understand the appeal. But he loved the energy, the adoration. Ian knew he could move and he knew his body was attractive. Add in his innate ability to know what someone wanted and you had the perfect combo to earn a considerable amount of money and make a lot of people feel good. He always gave the money to a homeless shelter. The club never minded when Ian showed up. He wasn’t on their books but for some reason, when he was in, more drinks got sold, more punters came in and spent more money. The manager of the Fairy Tail thought Ian was a good luck charm. And in a way, he was.  
Ian was enjoying himself immensely. He could feel the hands sticking notes into his outfit. The lust on their skin was intoxicating. Eyes closed, he swayed to the music. For a brief moment there was a scent in the air. Cinnamon and clove and something else. Ian opened his eyes and locked onto the brunette. Black shirt with sleeves rolled up and blue eyes staring right at him. Blue bit his lower lip unconsciously. Ian felt the want rise up in him. He smiled at the man and winked.

Mickey watched the oily older man slink over to the red haired dancer and whisper in his ear, before taking him by the hand and leading him to a table near the bar. Mickey hadn’t liked the look of the man even before he had taken Red away. He’d been watching him leer and slaver over the dancers with disgust. Not even sure why he did so, Mickey tailed the man to the bar. He watched him order two drinks and surreptitiously empty a sachet of powder into one. The secrecy of his action put Mickey’s hackles up and he followed the man back to the table. He got there in time to watch the redhead gulp the drink down in one. Fuck.  
Mickey shuddered as the other man smiled that slimy smile at Red and murmured in his ear. The boy stood, swayed unsteadily and allowed the man to lead him away into the bathroom. Mickey necked his whisky and followed.

Ian had been dancing for hours when the man with hungry eyes approached him and offered him a drink. Lust and desire were oozing out of his pores and Ian could practically smell the nasty thoughts. Ian smiled at the man lazily and let himself be manoeuvred to a table. The man returned with two glasses and put one in front of Ian. He picked it up and emptied it in one gulp, wincing at the taste. Yeah, there was definitely something in the drink. Stupid. Well, maybe it wouldn’t be a complete loss. He stood up and allowed the man to steer him towards the bathrooms.

Mickey wasn’t sure why he was so angry. Was it the age difference, or was it the innocent face of Red? He shoved the bathroom door open, shouting,  
“Keep your fucking hands off him you slimy old fuc....what the fuck!”  
Mickey walked in to see the man out cold on the floor and Red going through his pockets. Red looked up and grinned at him.  
“Oh hi. You OK?”  
“Well I came in here to rescue you, but it looks like I’m not needed.”  
Red smiled at him again. That smile. Sent shivers down Mickey’s spine and electricity straight to his crotch.  
“No. But thank you.”  
Then Red put his head on one side.  
“Hey do you fancy getting out of here? Get something to eat? Ned’s treat?”  
“Ned?”  
Red kicked the unconscious man on the floor.  
“Um.... Yeah! All right then.”  
Red stuck out his hand.  
“Ian. Ian Gallagher”  
Mickey took it.  
“Mickey Milkovich.”, he said in response.

Ian got changed into cut off jeans and a sleeveless t shirt, exposing his tattooed arms. The two then strolled out of the club and down the street towards a nearby cafe. As they walked Ian put his arm through Mickey’s companionably.  
Over pancakes, Ian watched Mickey. He was really good looking, even better close up, he thought. There was something about him, Ian couldn’t quite put his finger on it. And there was that scent. Ian breathed it in. Mickey was asking him about his tattoos.  
“They represent my clan.” Ian replied.  
“We uh.... we help people.”  
“That’s fucking vague.”  
Ian laughed. “It’s a family tradition. It’s just what we do. They’re supposed to be lucky.”  
“Are you all tattooed like that?”  
Ian nodded. “Yeah.”  
“They’re beautiful. You’re beautiful.”  
Mickey couldn't believe he’d just said that. It was totally sappy and not his style. He blushed and looked down. He felt Ian’s hands on his.  
Ian said. “I think you’re lovely, and I’m having a really good time.” Then he added “You wanna go back to your place?”  
Mickey was shocked and, he admitted to himself, turned on by Ian’s confidence. And then Ian smiled. That bloody smile, Mickey thought. He was quickly figuring out he would probably do anything for that smile.  
“Er sure”, he said, and was rewarded with that kilowatt smile.

Mickey unlocked the door to his apartment and showed Ian in. He watched as the beautiful man walked in and looked around eagerly. Mickey stared at him. It was a pretty shabby apartment, one bedroom, tiny shower room, one reception room with the kitchen in one corner and a tiny balcony on the other side. Ian, however was looking at it all as if was a palace.  
“You want a beer?”  
“Oh, yes, please.”  
Mickey brought over the beers and opened the balcony door to let the cool air in.  
“I’ve been meaning to ask...” Mickey began. “The drink Ned bought you..... I mean....I saw you drink the whole thing. He put a lot of whatever it was in it. How are you still standing?”  
Ian smiled that smile and put down his beer bottle. He walked over to Mickey and ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Does it matter?” He whispered.  
Mickey felt his mind become cloudy. He could feel Ian breathing close to his neck. He shook his head.  
“I guess not.”  
Then like a cold shower his mind became awake.  
“Woah! What the fuck was that?”  
Ian stepped back and he put his head on one side looking at Mickey.  
“You’re strong.” he said.  
Mickey raised his eyebrows at that non sequitur. Ian smiled and pulled him close again. His mouth pressed softly against Mickey’s neck and his tongue flicked out to lick up to Mickey’s ear. Mickey caught his breath. His knees were trembling. Ian gently took Mickey’s beer out of his hands and placed it on the table. Then he took Mickey’s face in his hands and gazed into his eyes for a moment before leaning forwards and kissing him.  
Soft lips met. Mouths gently opened, allowing tongues to touch, lick, entwine. Mickey was breathing heavily now. He could feel himself straining at his jeans. Christ, this boy could kiss. Ian pulled away to look again at Mickey. There was something about this one. He wanted him, like he’d never wanted anyone before. He bent his head again to kiss Mickey, running his tongue over his lips and eliciting a moan from him. Mickey led Ian into his bedroom and they tumbled onto the bed. Clothes were quickly shed and they took turns worshipping the others body. Every touch seemed to Mickey to be more, more intense, more emotional, more. Maybe it was because it had been some months since his lover was anyone other than his right hand, but even so this was something else. He gave up trying to analyse it and allowed himself to fall into Ian’s arms and enjoy a night of lust and adoration.

They talked too, between passionate embraces, about music, films, art, science. They laughed, a lot. They caressed and tickled each other which always ended up leading to something more. Finally as the sun was starting to peek through the blinds, they fell asleep.  
Mickey dreamed.  
He was walking in a sun dappled wood. By the looks of the trees, it was late spring. The air was warm but not hot and there was a delightful breeze. The leaves Looked new and bright green. It smelled fresh. Like grass or maybe moss after rain. He looked down and noticed he was barefoot. The mossy floor felt cool and soft under his feet. For a dream this felt pretty real. Then he saw him. Ian, waiting for him at the edge of the glade. He picked up his steps to reach him.  
“Hi.” Mickey said softly.  
“Hi.” smiled the other man.  
“Um, where are we?”  
“I wanted to show you my home.”  
“This is your home?”  
“Yes.” Ian held out his hand. “Come on.”  
They walked gently hand in hand through the glade, past a small lake with a stream flowing through it. Mickey thought it all looked unreal. Like a storybook picture. Mickey saw the pavilions ahead and almost laughed. It was like one of those renaissance fairs, all pointy tents and pennants. They stopped at the edge of the wood.  
“Am I dreaming?”  
“Yes. And no. Bit of both.” replied Ian.  
Then he turned to face Mickey. “I had a wonderful night, Mickey. I have to go now but I’d really like to see you again. Would that be OK?”  
“Yeah” croaked Mickey. “That would definitely be OK.”  
“Good” Ian cupped Mickey’s face in his hands and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. “Now I can find you again.”  
“You know where I live.”  
“I do.”  
Ian then turned and walked towards the pavilions. As he walked away the air shimmered and the scene vanished. A few minutes later, Mickey woke alone in his bed. 

Mickey worked in the construction business and business was good. Really good. He didn’t have much time to think about the beautiful redhead, but he wormed his way into Mickey’s head nonetheless. Over the coming weeks, Ian would turn up unannounced at Mickey’s door, to spend the day or night with him. When Ian wasn’t there, Mickey felt bereft but work filled his time. He had just been made foreman meaning more money, less back breaking work. At night, Mickey would dream of the wooded glade, sunlight dappling through the leaves.

Mickey was sitting at home watching TV, when there was a knock on his door. He opened it expecting his pizza and found Ian standing there, holding the box, with that smile. Mickey lit up seeing him, as if he hadn’t seen him for weeks, months, not days. He opened the door wider to let him enter. “There was a man here, with this when I arrived.” stated Ian. “I wanted to surprise you.”  
“You have.” said Mickey, looking Ian up and down longingly.  
“Should we eat now?”  
“I’d rather eat you.”  
Ian grinned and put the box down before dragging Mickey into the bedroom.

They lay on Mickey’s bed panting.  
“That was amazing” Mickey just about managed to get the words out.  
“Yes. Yes it was.” Ian sounded slightly surprised.  
“You sound surprised!”  
Ian looked over at Mickey. “I am.”  
Mickey huffed. “Thanks a fucking lot.”  
He reached over for his cigarettes and offered one to Ian. Lighting up he looked over at the beautiful red head, eyebrow raised. Ian was silent for a moment and then took a deep breath.  
“I’ve never felt like this before, Mickey”  
Mickey nodded. Truth be told, he hadn’t felt like this either. He thought, he **knew** he was falling in love.  
Ian was talking softly.  
“I can feel what people want, Mickey” he was saying. “Almost before they do. And I can make them want things”  
“Like being psychic?”  
“Sort of yeah.”  
Mickey wondered why he was just accepting this. It seemed to make perfect sense. He nodded.  
"But with you it’s different.”  
“Different, how?”  
“You can resist me. That’s never happened before. And although I can feel you, I know you can feel me too. It’s like we’re connected. You have become part of me. I’ve never ever felt this before. It’s incredible."  
Ian finished his cigarette and sat up.  
“You’re incredible, Mickey.”  
Mickey thought about this.  
“So what about that guy in the club. Couldn’t you tell what he wanted?”  
“Yes. My family, we look after people and he was someone who would hurt people. So I dealt with him.”  
“Oh!”  
“You remember you asked why I wasn’t affected by that man’s drink.”  
“The drugs? Yeah?”  
“I’m not affected by anything like that. Just burns through me.”  
“Okay...”  
Ian looked uncomfortable.  
“I’m sorry Mickey. I didn’t mean to blurt this all out. It’s just I want... I feel...”  
Mickey leaned over and kissed Ian gently on the lips.  
“I love you too.”  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, Ian staring at his hands. Then he suddenly clapped and said.  
“Pizza?”, breaking the spell.  
Later, before they went to sleep, Ian was thoughtful.  
“I might have to go away for a while, Mickey. But I’ll come back. I promise, I’ll come back. Will you wait?”  
“For you? Yeah I’ll wait.”

That was the last time Mickey saw Ian. Just as suddenly as he had appeared, Ian stopped coming, and Mickey stopped dreaming of the wooded glade. And his life fell into a grey gloom.  
Another busy week ended with drinks in the Alibi and still no sign of Ian. Mickey’s crew were messing around with an ultraviolet light. They were joking about all the body fluids that were around the bar when Jimmy waved the light over Mickey’s face.  
“Hey what was that?”  
“What?”  
“Do that again. Over Mick’s forehead.”  
He did so.  
“Oh yeah! What is that?”  
Mickey was irritated.  
“What?”  
“You’ve got something on your forehead. It looks like lip marks. Like you’ve been kissed! You been kissed today Mick?”  
“Of course I fucking haven’t.”  
“Well you washed your face recently?”  
Mickey gave them a look.Then the old guy sat in the corner spoke up.  
“It’s a fairy mark.”  
“Excuse me?” said Mickey, belligerently.  
“Fairy. You know - the fae, the shining ones, elves. You been kissed by a fairy, boy.”  
Knowing Mickey’s proclivities, his crew found this hilarious.  
Luckily, soon after, Jimmy, who was dating Mickey’s sister Mandy, went to pick her up. The other workers also peeled off one by one until Mickey was the only one left. He bought himself another beer and one for the old timer by the door.  
“What did you mean, fairy mark?”  
“You still got that light.”  
Mickey took the UV light out of his pocket. The man took it and shone it on his cheek. Mickey could see the lip print there as clear as day.  
“It was 50 years ago. I was 19 when I met her. She was like a new rose, just blooming with dew on the petals.” The man reminisced.  
“She had this intricate vines drawn all over her body. I’d never seen anything like it.”  
Mickey thought of his beautiful Red.  
“She said she had to go to do something but would return for me. She kissed me.” The old man touched the check where the mark was.  
“And then she left.”  
“Did she come back?” Mickey voiced his deepest fear.  
“Oh she came. She came back. But my mother had just died and my father was unwell. My siblings needed me. I couldn’t go with her.” The man looked sad.  
“I hadn’t realised you only get one chance.”He wiped a tear from his cheek.  
“You listen. If you love your fairy, you go when she calls. Cos no one will ever make you feel that way again.”  
Mickey took a long drink.  
“I don’t think he’s coming for me.“ he said glumly.  
“He?” The old man looked at Mickey reappraising.  
Mickey’s eyebrow rose.  
“Your fairy’s a fairy?”  
Mickey tried to be annoyed but he couldn’t hide the grin as he covered his mouth.  
“Time’s different for them.” The man continued. “Don’t give up hope just yet.”  
They clinked glasses “To the fairies”, which made Kev guffaw behind the bar.

Mickey knocked on his sister’s door. Mandy was surprised to see her big brother, but she welcomed him in.  
“What brings you here, Mickey?”  
“I’ve uh come to say good bye.”  
Mandy was getting drinks from the fridge and she suddenly stopped dead.  
“Wait! What?”  
Mickey sat down on a sofa and waited for Mandy to bring the beer over and sit down.  
“OK. Just listen Mandy please” he implored.  
Mandy looked keenly at her brother. “I’m listening.”  
“I’ve met someone.”  
Mandy’s face lit up. “About time! So who is he and when can I meet him.”  
“His names Ian. I don’t know and I don’t think you can.”  
Mandy looked confused. “Explain again?”  
“I’ve met someone. His name is Ian. He and his family travel a lot. He’s had to go away but he said he will come back for me. If he asks me to go with him, I’m gonna go. And I might not be able to come back for a while.”  
Mandy was a Milkovich. She knew what that likely meant. Mickey had fallen for a felon.  
“You love him that much? You’d give up your life here to be with him?”  
“Yeah. Yeah Mandy I do. I’d give up everything for him.”  
Mandy stared at her brother.  
“Then big bro. I love you and good bye.”  
Mickey smiled.  
“Thanks sis”

Ian was sitting in the glade with his feet in the lake. He had been here for some time he knew, he wasn’t sure how long. He hoped Mickey would still want him on his return. He’d said he’d wait but... Ian looked up. Finally. His siblings were walking towards him, headed by Fiona, the chief of his clan. Each of them intricately tattooed in the same iridescent colours as himself. The four of them sat around him cross legged and Fiona spoke.  
“You know why I’ve called you home?”  
“Yes.”  
“And?”  
“And I love him Fiona. He’s different.”  
"Different, How?”  
“I can’t glamour him for long. I can feel his wants and desires but he can feel mine too. He knows what I’m feeling and he looks out for me.”  
Fiona sat silently for some time. A white horse gently trotted up to them and bowed his head. Lip slid down from the beast and joined his siblings.  
“Ian having sex again?” Lip’s voice was teasing.  
Ian’s younger sister looked at Lip disparagingly  
“I think it’s more than that, Lip”  
“I care more about his wants and needs than my own. I want to be with him, to hear his voice, to be held in his arms.”  
Fiona looked at him, her expression softened.“You love him.”  
“I love him” confirmed Ian.  
“I want to bring him here. To be with me. To join the clan.”  
“And if I say no?” Fiona asked.  
Ian raised his head and spoke confidently.“Then I will leave the clan and live with Mickey in his world.”  
The words were said, and Ian meant them. He only felt alive when he was with Mickey.  
Fiona nodded, uncrossed her legs and dangled her feet in the water.Then she smiled and held out her hand. A butterfly landed on her finger tips.  
“Then you had better go and get your beloved, Ian.”  
She blew on the butterfly and it flew over to Ian, landing in his hair for a moment before flying off.  
Each of the Gallagher clan clapped their hands delightedly. A new clan member was a big deal and a human to boot. Ian stood up and embraced each of his siblings before turning and walking through the wood into the shimmer.

Mickey hadn’t heard from Ian for months, now. His mood had settled into despondency and eventually, fed up with this gloomy Gus, a couple of his friends dragged his sorry ass out to Boys Town. They’d gone to a bar and were having a few drinks when a pretty young man approached Mickey and tried to get him to dance.  
“No mate, not interested.”  
“But honey you should be” pouted the young man.  
He put his arm around Mickey’s shoulders. Mickey shrugged him off, turned to his friends, shook his head and walked out of the bar. He was hot and frustrated. He heard a familiar voice.  
“I’m sorry I’m late.”  
Mickey spun round and saw Ian standing there, cocky smile on his face.  
“I thought you weren't coming back.”  
“I will always come back for you.”  
“How did you know I was here?”  
Ian gently pressed a kiss to Mickey’s forehead. Mickey nodded, finally understanding.  
“I came to ask you to come away with me.”  
Mickey smiled and stroked his thumb against Ian’s cheek.  
“I thought you’d never ask.”  
Ian looked down.  
“But you must understand, you might not ever be able to come back.”  
Mickey stroked Ian’s hair over his ear and kissed him gently on the lips.  
“I’ve already said my good byes."  
Ian smiled and held out his hand. Mickey took it and the two walked off together. If anyone had been concentrating, they would have seen the two men walk into a shimmer and were gone.

Mickey’s friends called his phone for several days after and thought about making a missing persons report. It was Mandy who stopped them.  
“It’s ok.” she said. “I know where he’s gone. He told me.”

2 years after Mickey disappeared Mandy and Jimmy finally settled down together. Mandy was soon pregnant and the couple were happy as anything. The only thing she wished was to see her brother again, just to know he was all right. Mandy and Jimmy brought their son Mikhail home from the hospital, and settled into family bliss.Jimmy soon had to go back to work leaving Mandy and Mikhail at home. Mandy was dozing with the baby in her arms. She could smell something. She breathed in. Grass after rain. Mandy opened her eyes and tears filled her eyes. Her brother was standing there smiling at her. Holding his hand was the most gorgeous red haired man. They were both wearing cut off trousers and waistcoats. And bare feet. Mickey now wore tribal tattoos like Ian, the design slightly different.  
Mickey’s tattoos were designed to complement Ian’s and create an interlinked pattern when the two embraced.  
They both looked blissfully happy.  
“Mandy.” Mickey’s voice was soft. “This is Ian”  
“I figured.” was all Mandy could say.  
“I came to see my nephew.” Mickey held out his arms. “May I?”  
Mandy smiled and offered him her baby.  
“Mikhail, this is your uncle Mickey.”  
Mickey’s smile widened at hearing the name and he took the baby. He and Ian bent over the child murmuring blessings, and Ian dropped a kiss on his tiny fist. Mickey then returned the child to his mum. Ian held out a small packet.  
“A gift. From my family to yours.”  
Mandy took the gift and nestled Mikhail in the crook of her arm. She opened the packet and took out the most beautiful piece of jewellery, a crescent moon pendant of carved moonstone wrapped in silver. She smiled at the gift, but when she looked up to thank them, they had gone.  
She hung the moon in Mikhail’s room near his cot where it often glowed with an unearthly light. As he grew it moved to over his bed. Once Mikhail became a teenager his mother gave him a silver chain and he wore the crescent moon around his neck. When he felt low, it would glow and give Mikhail a feeling of hope and wellbeing.

One night, when he was in college, Mikhail went clubbing with friends and a girl noticed the the odd birthmark on his hand. It glowed under the lights and looked like a lip print.  
“Yeah” laughed Mikhail.  
“My mom says it’s where a fairy kissed me when I was a baby!”  
The girl giggled. “That’s so cute!” and she pulled him close for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The name Gallagher means 'strange support' or 'help'  
> The name Philip means 'Friend of Horses'
> 
> The pendant shown is from the Etsy seller JewelrywithHistory - No link with this I just wanted to give them credit.


End file.
